zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia: A Savage Journey
Zootopia: A Savage Journey is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is an AU genderswap Zootopia story starring Jack Savage and my gorgeous, hot and sexy genderbent version of Nick, Nicole Wilde. In this version, Judy is omitted completely, being non-existent in this AU, and replaced in her family by a bunny of my own making. Jack, a secret agent for a top secret spy organization, is a relative of the Hopps family, the son of one of Stu's sisters. As for Nicole, she lives in Sahara Square, where her father, Robin Wilde, is a prominent businessman, and her mother, Marian Wilde, is the headmistress of the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy. They live in a palm tree apartment. Marian taught her daughter the art of bellydancing from the age of sixteen, and now, at age twenty-eight, Nicole is a dancer at the Palm Hotel and Casino, and one day, while Jack is on a mission, their paths cross. What will happen? Find out here. The bedlah worn by Nicole is the same one worn by Jasmine when she is Jafar's slave, only more elaborate and magenta colored. Story Jack Savage, the high skilled bunny secret agent, drove his white Furcedes-Benz car through the streets of Zootopia on a nice summer afternoon in the month of June. The spy agency that he worked for, the Agent Society of Zootopia, had sent him on a new mission to Sahara Square. It was another undercover mission: spend a night at the Palm Hotel and Casino, posing as a wealthy businessbunny and high roller on a short getaway named Garth Hopps. He had used the last name of his uncle, Stu Hopps, who lived in Bunnyburrow. Jack was the son of Stu's sister, therefore making him his and his wife Bonnie's nephew and the cousin to their 275 children. The true mission was to follow up on reports that the henchrams of notorious Syndicate leader Dawn Bellwether had been using a restaurant at the resort as a meeting place. He was clad in a black tropical shirt and black slacks. Sunglasses covered his blue eyes. "Another day, another mission," Jack thought to himself. Jack was a very handsome 32-year old bunny and of a decent hight for his kind. He was also rather rugged, having a nice body sculpted by countless hours of working out. Mentally, he was very cunning and clever, more akin, some said, to a fox than a rabbit. However, to anyone who said that to him, he was quick to say that while he appreciated the complement, he was a bunny through and through, just a one of a kind one. When he annouced his attention to become a secret agent, the other bunnies, including his 277 siblings, thought he was joking. His parents did their best to be a bit supportive, but feared for him. "No worries," he had told them. It was then that he had left Bunnyburrow for Zootopia several years ago, when he was 26 years old. For the moment, he hadn't had a romantic relationship yet, though he had some flirtations with a few does back home. He had realized, after several years in Zootopia, that he was attracted to vixens, specifically Red fox vixens, which were considered among the most beautiful of all female mammals. Though there were other fox species in Zootopia, such as Fennec and Arctic foxes, along with others, such as the Grey fox, Red foxes were the most common. While Red foxes, as a species, tended to be seen as dishonest, the vixens were seen as very beautiful, and many actresses and other performers were vixens. They appeared on billboards and other advertisements. Before long, Jack got to his destination. "It is time," he quietly told himself. Grabbing his suitcase, Jack walked into the resort hotel. The Palm was the largest hotel and resort in all of Zootopia. Due to its location, the establishment had a beautiful 1,001 Nights theme to it. It looked like a sultan's palace inside. In the center was a large fountain with a giant gold genie lamp in the center that sprayed water into the pool under it. Advertisements for the various restaurants, shops, entertainments and the casino lined the walls. There was one ad that caught his eye: that of a gorgeous and sexy beyond words vixen of around twenty-eight years of age in a sparkly magenta bellydancer's bedlah, which had gold coins on the bra, and around her very attractive hips and butt. Dark pink eyeshadow lined the vixen's eyelids, and her large, gleaming eyes were a unbelivably beautiful and vibrant emerald green. Completing that alluring image were here her long, lovely double-row eyelashes. She had a great, fit, lean, lithe body. To complete the outfit, she wore beautiful gold jewelry. The picture started at the top of her head and ended at the top of her legs. Her pose was mostly in the forward position, but also just staring to turn to the side, just perfect for seeing her whole face and everything else. The ad said that she was a performer at the restaurant called The Sultan's Feast Hall, considered to be the best restaurant at the resort. The ad also referred to the vixen as "The Princess of Sahara Square" and said at which times she performed. Jack was intrigued. He would have to check it out tonight. Hopefully, those he was looking for would be there too. He went up to the front desk. "Room for Garth Hopps," he said. The robed lion clerk smiled proudly, getting the key card and handing it to him. "Room 316, third floor," he replied, taking the key card. Jack took the key. Pulling his red suitcase behind him, he headed for one of the elevators. The elevators were glass fronted, so Jack could see the whole of the magnificent lobby. However, he couldn't get the image of the vixen out of his head. From her picture, she was easily the most beautiful vixen that he had ever seen. Suddenly, the elevator dinged as it reached the third floor. When the doors opened, Jack emerged from it and headed for his room. "Time for a rest," he said to himself. When he arrived, he slid his key card into the slot in the door and allowed it to unlock. To make his role as a wealthy businessbunny more obvious, the agency had gotten him one of the biggest rooms. It was more luxury than Jack was used to. Setting his suitcase on the bed, he went to the living room to unwind a moment. He switched on the TV. As it was programmed to do, the television first showed its roster of ads for all the entertainments and attractions that the resort had to offer. One of them was an ad for the Sultan's Palace. In the ad, they showed video of The Princess of Sahara Square in action. From the ad, he also learned that her true name was Nicole Wilde. For the few moments that they showed her, Jack was interested. They showed her dancing, swaying her gorgeous hips. Then, a number came up on screen that showed how to make reservations. Jack, knowing what time Nicole's performances were, decided to make a reservation. He picked up the hotel phone and pushed the right number. "Hello, Sultan's Palace Restaurant. How may I help you?" asked a female voice. Jack smiled. "Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for dinner tonight..." he said. The operator made his reservation. Besides getting a look at Nicole Wilde, this was also the time that the agency had said that Bellwether's henchrams tended to show up. When he saw them, he planned to stick a listening device on their table and hear the conversations. When his call was done, he went to change into a t-shirt and soft shorts in order to rest a bit. Meanwhile, in the lobby, Nicole Wilde arrived. She wore a collered green, tropical print, midriff-bearing crop top shirt, tied in a knot under her attractive chest, that revealed just a tiny bit of her hot pink bra, and a tan-brown skirt that ended a little ways above her knees. Following nearby were two key figures in her life: one of them was another gorgeous, lithe-bodied vixen with a chest, hips and butt similar to Nicole's, Marian Wilde, who was her mother, dance instructor and manager and the wife of billionaire businessfox Robin Wilde, who was Nicole's father. She had passed her attractive physical traits onto her daughter. Marian, clad in a pink tank top and denim shorts, was also the headmistress of the prominent Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy. She had been mentoring her daughter since she was sixteen years old. The other figure was Nicole's best friend, a quirky Honey badger named Honey, who was Nicole's self-proclaimed "bodyguard". Honey wore a black tanktop and full length cammo pants. Nicole smiled as they headed for the dressing room in the backstage area. "I hope something exciting happens tonight," she said in her beautiful, sultry, sexy voice that drove male mammals wild when they heard it. Marian nodded at her beautiful daughter. "I am sure that you won't be disappointed, angel," she said, using the nickname she had always used for Nicole. Honey sighed. "As long as sheep aren't involved, I am fine with anything," she added. Nicole sighed. Honey was a great friend, she had this bizzare sheep-related phobia. Ignoring this, they continued on. Nicole would rest for a bit, and then get ready for the show. In her dressing room, her bedlah was housed in a glass display case that kept it in good condition. Keeping it here on the resort property made sure that she would never accidentally forget it. She would have awhile to prepare. First, she'd get dressed in her bedlah, and then her lioness makeup artist would apply her trademark pink eyeshadow. She loved this life, and expected to be doing it for a long time to come. A few hours went by. It was nearly time. Jack got dressed in his black shirt and slacks again. Gathering his equipment, he headed down for his dinner and a show. Asking an employee the direction, he found his way to The Sultan's Palace. The restaurant was enormous and had the same 1,001 Nights style decor as the rest of the hotel. As Jack walked up to the host's desk, he could see a large, elaborate stage with a beautiful, oriental carpet-like curtain. He smiled at the female coyote host. "Table for Garth Hopps," he said. The coyote picked up a menu and asked him to follow her. When they got to the table, Jack noticed that it was rather close to the stage. The coyote smiled. "This is a great seat, Mr. Hopps. The Princess of Sahara Square is going to perform soon," she said. Jack nodded as he sat in his chair, which faced the stage, eager to see the performance. "I look forward to it," he said. The coyote set the menu in front of him and left, saying that the server would be there. He looked around, seeing no sign of the rams. Not long after, a caracal waiter came up and took his drink order, a glass of Diet Vanilla Cherry soda without ice. He then perused the menu and made his selection when the waiter came back. After a bit, they brought him his meal, a spiced vegetable medley with a side of spiced jasmine rice. As he began eating, the lights dimmed a bit, and a male voice was heard from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemammals, we are proud to bring you a rare treat. Now, feast your eyes on the Princess of Sahara Square!" it said. The magnificent curtains parted, revealing Nicole Wilde, clad in her bedlah, and a band began to play sultry, 1,001 Nights-style music. The moment the first note sounded, the vixen began her bellydancing routine. For a male mammal that was attracted to vixens like Jack, it was a sight to behold. He watched her every moment, every sway of her hips. Nicole, as she swayed those gorgeous hips, also swished her very beautiful and fluffy tail, a grade A example of a Red fox tail in Jack's mind, in a flirtatious manner, a trick that came from the manner in which vixens often used their tails to communicate flirtation to a male that they were interested in. The way she moved her hips, every shake of her butt, reminded Jack of mega pop star Gazelle, who used similar moves in her performances. His heart was beating rapidly. He continued to eat as he watched. A little while later, the performance ended. Nicole bowed dramatically and blew some kisses to the crowd. A kind vixen, she then descended the stage steps, as she was known for kindly coming to talk with her fans and take pictures with them. It was then that she saw Jack looking at her. Moving toward the buck in a flirtatious, feminine manner, she arrived at his table. "Well, hello there," she began. For a long time, Nicole had hadn't thought much of bunnies, thinking of them as good only for farming carrots and multiplying. However, she sensed that there was something different about this male bunny. "Hello, Miss Wilde. That was an amazing performance. You are an excellent bellydancer," he said. This caused Nicole to smile. be finished soon Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Jack Savage/Nicole Wilde Category:SavageWilde fics Category:Romantic fics Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia: A Savage Journey continuity Category:PG-13 stories Category:Stories where the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy is mentioned